Archie and Veronica Watch Young Justice
by Starkiller93
Summary: Archie gets his girlfriend Veronica to watch one of his favorite TV shows and she becomes a fan.


**_All related characters are owned by Archie Comics_**

 _ **Hi, I'm Archie Andrews. You guys might know me as the guy from those comics your Grandad used to read. Some of you may even know me as the guy KJ Apa plays on the CW TV show Riverdale. However, this fic isn't based on that show, though Starkiller93 told me personally that he doesn't necessarily think the show is bad, just "#NotmyArchie". His words not mine, but I digress. Anyway I bet you guys were expecting another Spider Man fic huh? Some of you are probably asking yourselves, "Seriously? Starkiller93 reads ARCHIE?" Well, yes actually, he's been a fan of mine for years, ever since he bought one of my digest magazines from the grocery store when he was very young. Then in his high school years he started reading the Sonic the Hedgehog comic books until he unceremoniously dropped off of them. Ever since I got rebooted back in 2015 he was interested to see what the fuss was all about. Picked up the first volume of my new ongoing as well as Jughead's and he was hooked. Now he reads my comics alongside all the Marvel and DC stuff. Which brings us to where we are now, where he decides to write a small one shot involving yours truly.**_

 _ **So, all you fellas out there, you ever had a moment where you try to get your girlfriend interested in some of the things that you like, whether it's certain movies, TV shows, video games, even books? Well, after Veronica and I had come to a compromise in our relationship after issue nine of my book, we decided that's exactly what we should do. She already shared some of her interests with me...for better or for worse...so now it's my turn. It actually worked out pretty well, I may have even turned Veronica into a geek for at least for a little bit.**_

 **Andrews Residence, Riverdale**

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Veronica asks.

"You made me sit through two seasons of Pretty Little Liars. It's only fair that I make you watch a show I personally like," answers Archie.

"But…it's a cartoon. Something little kids watch."

"True, it is a cartoon. However, there are some cartoons that can also be enjoyed by people much older. This is one of them. Look at least watch three episodes, and if you don't like it, we can stop."

"*sigh* Alright, I'll give it a chance."

Archie and Veronica are sitting together in the living room of the Andrews residence. It's Friday night, which means it's Netflix night. Last week Veronica had Archie sit through the first two seasons of one of her favorite shows, this week it was Archie's turn to do the same thing. The show he had chosen for his girlfriend was Young Justice, an animated show that he, Jughead and Betty wouldn't shut up about when it was still on the air. Each episode was roughly 30 minutes, so it would be a quick and easy watch for his girlfriend who has the attention span of a toddler. As Archie pushes the play button they begin to watch the first episode. Veronica isn't that big on superheroes but some of the characters being introduced in this episode, such as Aquaman and Green Lantern, she recognizes from some of the comics she sees Archie read on a daily basis. Batman and Superman are no brainers, those two guys are practically everywhere. Heck, they even had a movie that Archie took her to see one time…and then she had to hear her boyfriend rant on how horrible it was. Veronica recognizes The Flash and Green Arrow due to the fact that both of them had TV shows on the CW (she would see commercials for them whenever she's watching The Vampire Diaries). As the brunette girl casually watches the show, she seems to get the gist of what the premise is. If the title of the show is to be believed, the main characters are not the heroes mentioned earlier but rather their sidekicks: Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy. The younger heroes were sick of being second banana to their mentors and they all want to venture off on their own. They break into Cadmus where they find a teenaged clone of Superman. They fight, get captured then the clone eventually helps them escape. They were later scolded by their mentors for disobeying orders yet their accomplishments didn't go unnoticed. It was decided that the sidekicks can handle forming their own team.

Veronica didn't think much of the first two episodes, however…she slowly started to get invested the more episodes she and Archie watched. By the time they got to episode 6, the show officially had Veronica hook, line and sinker. With each episode, she would ask Archie questions about certain characters to which he gladly answers, she would even comment on certain moments that happen in each episode. Veronica even found her favorite character in the form of Kid Flash, mainly because of how much he reminds her of Archie both in looks and personality. She also finds Artemis to be pretty cool too, and the fact that her dad is also a jerk makes the brunette girl relate to her in some level. One can only imagine how happy she was when those two finally got together in the season finale, she practically squealed.

Archie's mother eventually enters the room with a phone in hand, "Veronica, your father is on the other line. He says it's getting late."

The brunette girl looks at the clock and sees that it's 9:30PM. She pouts, "But…Archiekins and I were about to watch season two."

Archie chuckles at this. He was just glad that his girlfriend was actually enjoying something he liked for once. "It's okay Ronnie. If you want, you can watch the rest of it when you get home."

"*sigh* Okay," Veronica says as she and Archie get up from the couch so Archie can drive her home.

* * *

 **Lodge Manor**

Once her boyfriend drops her off, the brunette girl, now in her sleep wear, is sitting in her home theater, ready to watch the next season. She turns on the large plasma screen TV and opens up her Netflix account. Upon watching the first episode of the next season Veronica was surprised to find out that the characters are now much older. There was a Robin who went by a different name and the other guy who used to be Robin is now wearing a completely different costume. She texted Archie about this to which he told her that there was a five year time skip and that the Robin from the previous season grew up and became "Nightwing". Veronica was also pleased to see that Kid Flash and Artemis are still together and going strong. This current season also introduced her to some new characters such as Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Batgirl and Impulse who she finds to be hilarious. There was a lot more stuff going on this season like Aqualad being a traitor and killing Artemis (which freaked Veronica out to no end) only for it to be a ruse. Then there was an episode featuring some kind of spider guy.

 _"I'm pretty sure somebody else owns that character,"_ Veronica thought. _"Someone should definitely sue."_

Finally she gets to the season finale, and an ending that will haunt her for days. The heroes had to destroy these death machines that were scattered all over the world. They succeeded…only there was one more machine that was left and it was in the arctic. The lead to a scene where Flash, Kid Flash and Impulse had to destroy it using their speed, and then…something horrible happens. Since Kid Flash isn't as fast as Flash and Impulse, he ended up being the release valve for the excess energy that was coming out of the machine. He gets hit with some of that energy and he fades out of existence. When that happened, Veronica literally screamed, "No" and she put her hands over her mouth as she watches in horror. However, it was the scene after that that made the brunette girl's heart shatter. When Artemis showed up and begins to ask, "Where's Wally?", and she broke down in tears when she realized what happened, Veronica also started crying out of sympathy. Soon after that, the episode ends. Veronica checks to see if there was another episode, and there wasn't. That was the end of the season.

 _"What? There's no way it can end like this. Where's season three?"_

She takes out her cell phone and calls Archie.

Back at the Andrews residence Archie hears his cell phone ring and he reaches over his bed to pick it up.

"Hello?" He says in a groggy voice.

"IT ENDS ON A CLIFFHANGER?" a familiar voice shouts in his ear waking him up entirely.

"I take it you binged season two?" Archie asks, ears still ringing.

"Yeah, and it ends on a cliffhanger. I checked Netflix and I don't see a season three anywhere? Did they forget stream it or what?"

"Uh…yeah, about that…There is no season three."

"Wait, what?"

"The show got cancelled."

"B…but…What about Wally. He just…disappeared, never to be seen again. You mean to tell me that we will never know if he survives or if he will ever reunite with Artemis? Why? Why cancel such a great show."

"Simple…Toy sales. While the show does have its fans, it doesn't have the fans that the network airing the show wanted, which is all the little 6-8 year old boys that it was supposed to be geared towards. So, they axed it."

"Wait, you're saying they canceled it because "Little Tommy and Jimmy" never bought their action figures?"

"Yep."

"That is so DUMB!"

"Well, the whole purpose for children's cartoons is to sell toys. That's why a lot of cartoons in the 80s like Transformers, GI Joe and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were so popular. I mean sure, there were great cartoons in the 90s, but the only reason they stuck around was because kids were buying the toys. If the toys don't sell, doesn't matter how good the show is, it will get pulled. It's the sad truth. That's why I think DC's CW shows would fare better, because they don't have to worry about toys sales being a factor."

"Well that's still dumb."

"*sigh* I know, but that's business. At the end of the day, it's all about the toys sales. I mean, why else does Disney and Marvel not even try with THEIR cartoons? They're only making them to advertise their movies, nothing more. And believe me, people tried to bring Young Justice back but DC won't budge. Instead we get Teen Titans Go and an animated movie where Batman and Batgirl make out on a rooftop…It actually made Jughead lose his appetite."

"*sigh* That sucks. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine Ronnie, I'm just glad you actually enjoyed watching the show."

Veronica smiles, "Maybe next time you and I can binge watch The Originals next."

"…Uh…yeah…sure. Good night Ronnie."

"*giggles* Good night Archiekins."

After the two hang up, Veronica comes to a realization. Her father actually knows someone who works at Warner Bros.' television division. It was because of this connection that she got to hang out with the cast of The 100, she even got to walk around the set. The brunette girl once again goes through her phone and looks through her list of contacts…Yep, she still have the number. She presses the call button and hears a dial tone for a few seconds until…

"Hi, this is Veronica Lodge. Hiram Lodge's daughter. I have a bone to pick with you guys…"

* * *

 **Pop's Soda Shoppe, The next day**

"Archie, Juggie, are you guys seeing this?" Betty asks with excitement in her voice as she approaches her two friends who are sitting near the counter.

"Seeing…having a tough time believing," says Jughead as he and Archie are looking at their phones in shock.

On their phones were news articles that read, " **Young Justice Season 3 Confirmed.** "

Archie couldn't believe it. Is this a dream? Is this some kind of clickbait prank? What exactly is going on over at DC? First their comics have gotten better, now this. They must really be changing their tune.

"Well, thank the comic book nerd gods," says Jughead. "Now we can finally find out what happened to Kid Flash."

"I know right?" says Betty.

Archie's phone vibrates. He looks down and sees a text message from Veronica.

 **V: Have you heard the news?**

The red haired boy texted back: **A: Yeah, I heard…Did you have anything to do with that?**

 **V: …Maybe. ;)**

Archie smiles and rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's response. It was obvious she somehow pulled some strings in order for this to happen. He looks back over at his friends who are still ecstatic about the news.

"First Samurai Jack makes a comeback, now this. Oh, I so can't wait to see this, it's gonna be SO epic. Nice to know we all have something to look forward to in our future," Betty says as she leaves.

As Archie watches his ex/best friend leave, his face fell a little when he heard the last thing she said.

 _ **...I don't know about you guys, but something about what Betty just said feels...ominous for some reason...**_

 _ **Anyway, that concludes my little tale. I'm sure it's not gonna be as big as Hope and Responsibility or The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr but hey, a guy can dream can he? Besides, Starkiller doesn't write his stories for attention. He just wants to tell a good story (Though he does appreciate the praise he gets for his work).**_

 _ **If you like this story, and you think he should write more stories about me, feel free to let him know. If you're new here, be sure to check out his other stories such as the ones I just mentioned. There's a story arc going on in Hope and Responsibility right now involving Peter Parker's dad. It's pretty epic. Deathstroke's even in it.**_

 _ **Later.**_


End file.
